Dory Oasis
Dory Oasis is a map in Carnivores Triassic. History Several millennia before human arrival on the planet, this site was one of the Ancient settlements. The Ancients of the Triassic Sector found life in the oasis, which sheltered them from the harsh desert outside. There may or may not have been a city or village in the oasis, though all that's left of it nowadays is the temple in the center. It is unknown what exactly caused the demis of the Ancients in this area, though it may be related to a global catastrophe that wiped them from the planet entirely. Geography The oasis itself is jagged and mountainous, being centered around a large, dormant volcano. Many steep hills, cliffs and outcroppings dominate the landscape, as well as amall pools and springs which provide water to the oasis. Dory Oasis is currently the largest known oasis on the planet, being about the size of a small island covered in dense, thick jungle. The desert surrounding the oasis is mostly flat, with just a few mesas penetrating the landscape. Vegetation Dory Oasis is known for its unique, endemic flora. Almost the entire surface of the oasis is covered with one of three types of moss- red, green and blue- which form a patchwork where different types of unique vegetation grow. The red moss houses many red-leaf plants, which have a minuscule amount of chlorophyll and therefore depend on the moss itself for sustenance. Among them one can find deciduous trees and shrubs similar in appearance to those of The Great Lake, as well as red cycads, ferns and agave plants. The blue moss likewise provides nutrients for the endemic blue mushrooms and blue Clevandodendron, as well as a type of palm tree. The green moss houses large conifer trees which are otherwise unsuited for life in the Triassic Sector. It also houses some more common Triassic Sector plants such as treeferns. Temple This large temple is built within the cauldron of the oasis' central volcano, using the lava to create a natural moat. It is built in a similar fashion to the temple found in The Ancient Temple, though larger in size. It is made entirely from a strange, jade-like stone like the one found in Greenshire, which may be of extraterrerstrial origin. The central altar is fitted with, large, round green gems with radioactive properties. The Ancients may have mistaken this radioactivity for a sign from the gods, and used it in their sacrifice rituals. The altar remains radioactive to this day, and any Hunter who approaches it must do so with caution or face an extremely painful death. The altar, walls and spires of the temple are all engraved with a set of four hieroglyphic symbols, the likes of which have not been found anywhere else. According to one theory, these symbols may have been partt of this culture's alphabet, and may be translated to the Latin letters D, O, R and Y respectively. These letters may represent the initials of the four winds, or the name of a past king or god. Official Appearances Dory Oasis is the fourth playable map in Carnivores Triassic. Category:Carnivores Triassic Category:Maps Category:Triassic Sector